


Deadly Error (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Deaton had made a deadly error...
Series: Banners and Icons [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Deadly Error (Art)

I decided that I can't keep writing Love, Creeper Wolf to prompts. I tried to write the next bit and before I'd even got to an important part of the piece, I was over the word-limit! So, for the rest of the series, it's just gonna be chapters I reckon! Anyway, next bit is up!

[ ](https://imgur.com/zSKwqQe)

* * *


End file.
